Gabe and Logan's Alone Time!
by awesomeZACK
Summary: This gay sex story would take place in the episode "Guys and Dolls." In the orginal episode, after a scene at PJ's place, it goes off to a scene with Teddy and Amy talking about Spencer. Wonder what happens to Logan and Gabe during the Teddy and Amy part? 3


**Good Luck Charlie**

**This would take place in the episode "Guys and Dolls." In the orginal episode, after scene at PJ's place, it goes off to a scene with Teddy and Amy talking. Wonder what happens to Logan and Gabe while that scene happens? 3**

Gabe and Logan were staying at PJ's apartment. PJ left the two alone to get pizza for the three of them.

Logan says, "Let's go on my laptop! I gotta show you something."

Gabe says,"I have a better idea. I brought some water balloons! Let's go throw them at people outside! He walks over to the window. "See? There's lots of victims!"

"Okay!" Logan replies.

They do so for about 10 minutes.

"Pizza's here!" PJ said as he entered the apartment. "What are you guys doing?"

"Droppin' water balloons. C'mon it's your turn." Gabe tells PJ.

Logan says excitedly, "There's 2 old ladies coming! C'mon!"

PJ is mad. He puts the pizza box on the table and says "You guys cannot be dropping water balloons!"

"Why not?" asks Gabe.

"Because I live here! And I want to keep living here! And what's with the tent?" PJ refers to the tent that is randomly in the apartment.

"It's a sleepover!" Gabe says. "You can't have a sleepover without a tent!"

There's a short pause before Logan takes the pizza off the table. "We'll take this!" He says. The two boys then go back inside the tent with the pizza.

PJ annoyed, says "Hey, gus, the pizza's for all of us." They ignore him and zip up the tent.'

"Hey let's make some prank phone calls." Logan tells Gabe.

PJ says, "Oh come on. Prank phone calls? You guys are 13 years old. Are you really- oh hang on." His ringtone, the Gurgles theme song, starts playing. "Hello?" PJ asks. There's a a pause before he replies to someone on the phone, "No, my butt's not on fire! Who is this?"

Gabe and Logan laugh and PJ says, "Boys, quiet, I'm on the phone!"

After a few minutes, the phone conversation ends . "Wonder who that was?" PJ asks. Later, PJ tells the two, "Guys, I'll be back."

Gabe asks, "Where to?"

PJ says, "Just have to run a whole lot of errands. I totally forgot. But don't go throwing water balloons again or trashing my place!" He closes the door and leaves.

Logan then opens up his laptop on the floor of the tent. "Let me show you something!" "Huh? What is it?" Gabe asks.

Logan goes to a porn site and finds a video of a man and woman having sex in a bedroom.

Gabe says, "Whoa! That's sick!" He laughs at the sight.

Logan chuckles. "Look! Isn't that hot?"

Gabe says, "It is dude! Whoa I wish I was him!"

They both laugh and Gabe says," Ha! Look at this one over here!" He points to a thumbnail of a video with two guys having anal sex. Logan clicks on the video. In the video, two guys moan as they have sex.

Gabe and Logan start laughing so hard and Gabe says "Don't exit the video! This is hysterical!" Logan starts to get an erection from watching.

Gabe does, too. Logan says, "Don't know why, but this turns me on! Why don't we don't what they're doing?" He pulls off his jeans, underwear, and shirt. "Whoa, dude I'm not gay! But Gabe is feeling very horny so he says, "Ah, what the heck. This crud is really hot. Let's do it."

Gabe undresses too. They both start jerking each other's dicks while they watch the video. Logan begins to kiss Gabe. Gabe returns the kiss and they both start French kissing, using their tongues. After a few minutes, Gabe stops and starts sucking Logan's 5" dick. He rubs his tongue really fast all around Logan's dick while his lips move up and down. He also uses his fingers to tickle Logan's balls.

"This feels soooo good, dude.. Don't stop!" Logan says, breathing. He puts his hand on Gabe's head. Finally, Logan cums into Gabe's mouth. Some of the cum goes on Gabe's hands.

Gabe looks disgusted at the sight of cum on his tongue and says, "Ew! Not in my mouth!" That's gross! Hmm but it tastes.. salty and nice.. I kind of like it.. Now, you suck me!"

Logan does the same technique, sucking Gabe's 4 1/2" dick while licking all around rapidly and tickling his balls with his fingers. Gabe says, "Aaah! Aaaah! Hahaha! This is soo good!" Gabe lies down on the tent floor with his hands behind his head, feeling very pleasured.

Gabe then cums into Logan's mouth. Gabe moans as the cum shoots onto Logan's mouth, his cheek, and on Gabe's balls. Logan laughs a little while he still slowly sucks Gabe's dick. He then quickly kisses Gabe, with his cum still in his mouth. They kiss with their tongues, the saliva and cum mixing.

"Dude that was awesome. Never thought I'd do that with another boy! " Gabe says, laughing a little. "Now let's get our clothes on before PJ gets here!"

They exit the video, clear the Internet history, clean up and get dressed.


End file.
